


The Motive Behind Darkwing Duck

by FangirlWriter1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Internal Monologue, Other, herotovillain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWriter1/pseuds/FangirlWriter1
Summary: This what is going inside the head for Darkwing Duck in Season 2 Episode 17 in the rebooted story.





	The Motive Behind Darkwing Duck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and please review!

I am now the villain. While everyone thinks that he was a hero that died a heroically saving the second Darkwing Duck. I used to be the hero kids looked up to. Well some, in truth I was only loved by a select few. Others thought I was dirt always hating on me. My family was right "A hero isn't ever respected. The only time you are respected is when you force people to respect and love you" I faced many moments of moping and feeling sorry for myself I realized the one last lesson that Darkwing Duck taught me "Keep getting up."

There were some problems with dropping out of fame. I needed to be the hero. I obsessed about how perfect my life was being famous. While right now it is almost impossible to pay the bills. Then I didn't have to worry. Having tons of fans, versus having almost none now. I was forgotten. I won't ever be again, I will make them remember. I had to resort to stealing at some point. That is how I learned how to be ruthless and cunning. I have too, I can't just go to mattress sales and sofa stories just for autographs and making a bit of money.

So I tricked fainter (the idiot driver) into helping me. What I didn't suspect is him befriending him so had to resort to foul play myself. When fainter asked me where he was I said "...Stubbed his toe really bad. Movie stars one little boo-boo and they fall apart." Fainter got suspicious. Oh well, I won in the end. I went to destroy everyone who stood in my way. Then the fake Darkwing Duck climbed on the support beams and said: " I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the overstuffed burrito that spills into the lap of crime, I AM DARKWING DUCK!" I kept shooting him but he kept getting back up, after blowing up him with explosives, dropping a piano on him and shooting him repeatedly. He earned my respect, still, I couldn't let him take my fame and money. After all, it was mine. I saved fainter (apparently his name was Launchpad) I went into hiding.

My biggest fan set me up. He humiliated me. I will get my revenge "They want grim and gritty. I will play the part " Like somebody said, "somebody can be a hero and a villain." I am not naive anymore, the world will beat on you until you make them stop. I am Jim Starling the one and only Darkwing Duck!


End file.
